WO 2005/121104 discloses that compounds represented by the formula (1) and the like;
    wherein X represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a bromine atom, and Y represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom or a bromine atom;    are useful as production intermediates for fungicides, and there is a desire for a useful production method thereof.